


Have You Tried Yoga?

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday ficlet for Melagan!  I tried to write her a blowjob and this happened. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried Yoga?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



"Watch the teeth! Okay, right, no wait, okay now suck me, right, use more tongue, harder, yeah, harder, harder, okay, more tongue under the head, now faster, faster, noooo, slower, slower, wait!"

"Jesus Christ, McKay! Do it yourself if you think you can do any better."

"Actually, I think I could, Colonel."

"What, using ratchet ties and a winch?"

"In point of fact, when I was younger, I was just barely flexible enough to, uh, well—"

"You are fucking with me."

"No, really, I—"

"Holy Moly. You, um. Could—"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I could just manage to get the very tip of my—"

"Huh. That's. Real special, McKay."

"Isn't it, though?"

"..."

"..."

"...But you can't anymore?"

"Tragically, no."

"That's too bad. I'd, um, I wouldn't mind watching..."

"Yeah." [heavy sigh]

[heavy sigh]

"Getting old sucks."

"You said it, buddy."

 

_Fin._

[[happy birthday melagan!]]


End file.
